Our Dirty Little Secret
by Soluna125
Summary: This is part two of 'Our Summer Love'. This story has more drama. Sango and Inuyasha must hold their secret love for one another so their partners dont find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**A/N: So this is the second part of 'Our Summer Love' I worked hard I hope you enjoy it.**

**Dirty Little Secret**

I jumped out of bed excited. It was the first day of school. Not that I liked school but the first day back was always so exhilarating. I took a shower and got dressed in dark black shorts and a blue short sleeve v-neck with some strappy elevated sandals. I threw my long brown hair into a messy bun. I know I should take more pride on my first impression back at school but I didn't care. I quickly went to my parents room to see her by her closet going through some things.

"Hey mom." I spoke.

"Sango. Come in, let me see you." She said turning to face me. I stepped in and she smiled. "Oh Sango. You should do your bun nicer. Come let me fix it." She motioned for me to come sit by her.

"Thanks mom." I said as she fixed my hair. She took her hands away signaling she was done but I didn't move. I had this feeling in my heart, I needed to tell her.

"I'm done." She said, her voice was always light and sweet like candy.

"Mom." I paused as I turned around to face her.

"What is it dear?" She was suddenly concerned.

"What if I did something bad this summer, and there's no way to take it back?"

"Why?" Her face lightened. She looked amused. Glad I could do that for her.

"I feel like I might have done something bad this summer." I was biting my lip. I looked away unable to look at her. I had to rephrase myself "I know what I did this summer was bad. And it doesn't only affect me."

"Well what did you do?" I was embarrassed and wished I didn't say anything, but I had to I needed to. She must have sensed my reluctance. "You don't have to tell me now but you must make sure you are able to face the consequences of your actions."

"I'm not though." I admitted.

"And when you are, you'll know. Now don't worry about that now. Summer is past and you have to go to school." She kissed my forehead and hugged me. I hugged her back and stood up.

"Thanks mom. See you later."

"Later." She smiled as I left running down the stairs to see Miroku sitting on the couch laughing with my dad. It was the weirdest thing ever, but Miroku and my dad had a lot in common. The week we had left over for summer he would come over and spend more time with my dad than me. I didn't mind though because it gave me more time to think about my summer. I still wonder if its real. Maybe I just imagined it. I really hope I didn't. The thought of it all being my imagination cause a lump to form in my throat. I quickly swallowed it as I came into view of them.

"Sango, you are looking lovely I must say." Miroku said standing up to greet me with a hug and kiss on the cheek. I blushed at his modesty in front of my parent. My father came over and tapped my back.

"Have fun on your first day sweety. You too Miroku." He smiled walking upstairs.

"Thanks daddy." I smiled up at him. He smiled back and disappeared. Miroku wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of my house. As soon as we reached the corner he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I barely kissed him since he came back and it sorta felt good. A knot of guilt formed in my stomach, I suppressed it and continued kissing him, until he pulled away.

"I really missed you Sango." He said seriously. I couldn't help but smile.

"Me too." I genuinely did miss him even though I did what I did. We walked to school hand in hand. There they were on the side of their lockers kissing like their life depended on it. I hadn't seen or spoke to them since the airport and this is the first thing I see, I could feel my insides rip apart and as selfish as it was I clung to Miroku. He cleared his throat and they looked up, not even a drop of embarrassment.

"Took you two long enough to get here." His gruff voice reached my ears but I couldn't connect my eyes to his so I looked at her instead. Maybe it was a dream after all. The lump in my throat returned.

"Sorry." Miroku said sheepishly. I plastered a smiled on my face as she came to hug me.

"I'm stealing her for the day Miroku." She said prying me out of his hands and walking me down the hall chattering. I couldn't make out what she was saying, I was too crushed.

"Hello! Earth to Sango." She said waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my dazed fate and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Kagome." I said quietly.

"Its ok Sango don't worry about it. Anyway so I'm sure Inuyasha told you about our break up during the summer."

"Yeah he did."

"Well I met this super sexy man and he swept me off my feet. He was so perfect Sango. He was kind, sweet, thoughtful."

"Sounds kinda like Miroku." I snorted.

"I know. And he was a monster in the bed!" Her eyes went big as she emphasized her point. "So that can only mean one thing for you."

"And what's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Miroku's a monster in the bed too. But I'm sure you already knew that." She was definitely sly.

"I would not know that Kagome."

"Sango. Are you telling me that you and Miroku have yet to do it?"

"Yes Kagome it is possible." I was laughing; that's why she was my best friend, always able to make me laugh.

"With the way you two are, your pants will be off in about three days."

"How could you say that?" I was still smiling. "So are you saying that you and Inuyasha have gotten busy?" A smile still remained on my face.

"Well..." She was smirking. "No we haven't."

"So that wonderful man was your first?"

"Yeah. He was. And with the way Inuyasha is acting I feel like he's my last." I instantly calmed at her words.

"How so?" I really was curious.

"Well I've been seeing him everyday this week, and he just seems so distant, like his mind is somewhere else." I didn't know what to say. Her telling me this just made my summer seem more real. "I kiss him and he cuts it short. I basically throw myself at him and he's to busy thinking."

"You threw yourself at him?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Sango I literally threw myself at him. I took my top off saying its too hot and then my skirt. There I was in my sexy under ware falling on top of him and he pushed me off telling me to get dressed. He wouldn't even look at me." She was about to cry.

"Maybe he wasn't feeling well. Plus that kiss you two shared in the hallway was pretty damn passionate." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess so. But he still didn't seem to into it."

"Maybe he's still hurting from your breakup."

"Come on Sango, he can't still be hurting."

"I don't know he was pretty torn up that night."

"I guess so but it still seems like its over. So why can't he move on from that. I only broke up with him because I didn't want to have sex with that guy while I was going out with him. It was just a momentary break up."

"I know that. But does he know that you didn't mean it like that?"

"I'm not sure Sango. But I have to go tell him." She smiled at me and ran off to talk to him. I continued on my way to class. The day was boring until finally lunch. I was glad to see that me and all of my friends had lunch together. We sat outside on the grass and ate lunch. Miroku sat beside me kissing my neck and cheek while I sipped my soda. Kagome and Inuyasha have yet to meet up with us but I didn't mind. He nibbled on my ear lobe and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Miroku that's tickling me." I said facing him.

"I know." He smirked as he grabbed me in his arms and connected our lips. I smiled and kissed him back. I've missed his touch, his tenderness. Suddenly nothing mattered. We were on our knees and his hands wrapped around me and I wrapped my hands around his neck. Our bodies we're crushed together and it was weird because we were on school property.

"Wow!" Kagome said loud. We parted from each other and I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as she looked between us smiling and he looked directly at me. I felt uncomfortable as I plopped down on my butt grabbing my soda and sipping the straw. They sat down and joined us. "Sorry to interrupt." Kagome said breaking the silence.

"Its fine." Miroku said sitting back down pulling me into his chest. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I didn't want to face reality at the moment. I heard my friends share their summers and Inuyasha's was pretty good. I had no idea he was such a good liar. Not that it was all lies but a big amount of the real story was left out. Lunch was over before I knew it and Miroku walked me to class. "Hey Sango." He said before I got into my class. I looked at him. "I never want to be away from you like that again." I smiled at him.

"Me neither." I left and went into class. The class took too long to end. Every class took too long to end. I went home early not caring if anyone was looking for me, I just didn't want to face Inuyasha's angry eyes again. I went straight to my room claiming I wasn't feeling well. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. Why was someone shaking me? I opened my eyes irritated. "Miroku?" I questioned.

"Yeah I wanted to check on you. Make sure you were all right." I smiled at his concern.

"Thank you Miroku. I just have a headache that's all."

"I see. Should I leave you alone?" How could I say yes.

"No. Stay for awhile." He lied down next to me and rubbed my arm.

"I love you so much Sango. I don't know what I would do without you." My eyes snapped open. He was looking at me. "I mean it Sango. Now that your parents like me, its made it easier for us to be. I can feel the ease in everything." I still didn't speak. "Being with you feels right. There's never a question or doubt in my mind about you, about us." I closed my eyes and felt the tears stream down my face. He kissed my forehead and left. I felt like crap. As soon as he left the house I got up and closed the door. I took my hair out and put on some pajamas. I got back in my bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: I worked hard and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Our Dirty Little Secret**

I felt something heavy on me...crushing me. I opened my eyes and met amber ones I was trapped in his gaze and shook my head. I tried to sit up but he was holding my hands above my head and him sitting on me. I was stunned how the hell did he get in here. I looked to the window and once again in his eyes. "Get off." I whispered. He didn't move. "Why are you here?" I asked. Still no answer. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled in a whisper. This angered him because his grip on my hands tightened.

"My problem? You're my problem!" His voice was gruff and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"How am I your problem?" I asked calming myself down.

"You think you and your boyfriend can calm your shows down." He held so much hostility in his voice.

"Our what?"

"That little make out session you had."

"Why would I?" I held the same amount of hostility as he did.

"Because." I waited for him to continue. "Because it bothers me." He let go of my arms and I pushed against his chest.

"Could you get off of me." I asked. He complied and sat up, I sat up beside him.

"Sango I don't think you get it. I still love you and I still want to be with you." His voice was soft.

"It didn't look that way this morning." I snorted. He laughed.

"Oh that. I can't believe it worked." He snorted.

"What worked?"

"I smelt you and Miroku coming so I tried to make you jealous."

"I wasn't jealous. It just hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry." He held my hand in his. "I hate sneaking around. Can't we just be together."

"Inuyasha its not that simple anymore."

"What does that even mean?" He asked annoyed.

"I mean that Miroku and I are finally in a good place and I'm not ready to let it go."

"But you have a whole year Sango."

"Still...I don't know if its enough time."

"How is it not enough time?"

"He's really important to me Inuyasha."

"And your important to me." He stood up.

"Its not fair to him." He looked away annoyed. "I'm sorry but it has to end now Inuyasha." I turned my back to him.

"You can't do that." He practically yelled.

"Its not just us anymore its them too and they have a right to our faithfulness."

"I'm not saying to have sex with random people but I have a right to you by the end of the school year."

"But what if you and Kagome work out really good and me and Miroku are doing great."

"No ifs. You're mine by the end of the school year and that boyfriend of yours better not touch you." He sounded dangerous and it caused my heart rate to increase in pleasure, I was really messed up.

"My 'boyfriend' is your best friend remember?"

"I didn't come here to fight. I came here to tell you that I still love you and I don't want things to change just because we're having a break." And with that he was gone. He didn't give me a chance to respond to him. I sat there feeling stupid. He did love me and I still loved him but I also love Miroku. I plopped back and closed my eyes.

The whole night I spent tossing and turning. I felt so bad. The morning came to quickly. I got no sleep from the prior night. I heard a tap on my door and saw my mother pop her head in. "Can I come in dear?" I nodded and she came to sit by me. I looked at the clock and saw that I should be leaving by this time. "You're not going to school today." It was a mere statement.

"No. Not today." I said sitting up.

"What's wrong?" She asked rubbing my hair.

"Remember my problem?" She nodded yes. "Well its getting worse. I keep trying to make it better but I can't." My voice was nearing hysteria.

"What is this problem that's so big?" I looked around the room wondering what I should do. I stood up and went to lean on my closet. Finally I met her eyes.

"I fell in love..." She looked at me confused. "...With some one else." I went to sit by her. She wasn't saying anything. I hated her silence.

"Its Inuyasha. Isn't it?" I was surprised that she even knew.

"How'd you know?" I asked confused. She smiled.

"I see the way you two sneak glances at each other. The way he talks to you, your response." She stood next to me.

"I just love him so much, but I don't want to give up Miroku, I'm not ready to."

"That's selfish. Its not fair that you continue to be with him and you love someone else." Her voice remained calm.

"I know. But I can't break up with him and then get with his best friend within a day or so, and Kagome she's my best friend." I felt like crying. "Especially not after what he told me."

"I'm not saying to break up with him just...distance yourself a little. Wean him from you."

"Thanks mom." I said giving her a hug. I'm so thankful that my mom is always there for me. She's so understanding.

"You can stay home but tomorrow you have to go."

"Yes mom." I said smiling.

"I'll tell Miroku you're not going."

"Thanks again."

"Mhm." She said leaving. I lied back down on my bed and closed my eyes smiling. I would be truly alone today. No parents, no Kohaku, no Miroku, no Kagome and most of all no Inuyasha. An hour past before I got up to go take a shower. This was good I wouldn't have to rush my shower, I got out after a half hour and walked to my room in just my under ware. I opened my door and gasped as I saw him sitting there on my bed, his eyes closed and one leg up to his chest with the other dangling down to the floor. His eyes fluttered open and looked at me.

"You can't be here." I said shocked. He smirked and stood up.

"Why not?" He asked walking towards me.

"Because." I said embarrassed that I wasn't dressed.

"Because what?"

"Because I said so." I said covering my chest.

"I've already seen you naked Sango. I don't know what you think your hiding." He was still smirking.

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?" I asked diverting the topic.

"Sango just accept that we're meant to be." He stopped in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wanted to be in his arms so badly but I couldn't not while I was with Miroku.

"Just leave." I said quietly as I pushed him away. I walked towards my closet and started to pick up clothes from the floor to put on but I was grabbed up by my wrist and slammed to the wall behind me. My breath caught in my throat.

**A/N: It's kind of a cliff note so stick around until next time. Thank you for reading. Please review if you have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Our Dirty Little Secret**

My breath was caught in my throat as he stared at me, fire burning in his eyes. He brushed his lips against mine and looked at me. I couldn't speak. He kissed me again and deepened it. I responded by licking his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He spoke his gruff voice into my mouth.

"Must you talk." I retaliated as I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to the bed. He dropped me down and threw off his shirt to the side. I blushed at his toned muscular body it was amazing. I grazed my fingers along his body and his cocky smirk returned.

"Like what you see?" His husky voice whispered in my ear.

"Do you?" I asked back in a sexy voice. He slipped his hand behind my back and un-clipped my bra throwing it just as he did his shirt yesterday. He slipped off his jeans while his mouth teased my nipples making them hard. Next were my panties which he seemed to slip off with ease. He sat up and looked at me causing me to blush.

"You're beautiful, don't be shy." I looked in his eyes and melted. He took off his boxers and gently slid into me. He rocked his hips back and forth in a steady motion until I got used to it-suddenly he was fucking me with a vengeance, at a speed impossible for a human to reach. I couldn't hold it in anymore as we both burst in excitement. He dropped beside me and we were panting, trying to catch our breath. He leaned on his side to face me. "I love you Sango." His husky deep voice said. I stared at his lips as they moved.

"I love you too Inuyasha." He smiled and kissed my nose. I was still catching my breath as I moved closer to him.

"Wanna go again?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Not after what you did to me. I'm bruised in a place no one should be bruised." Of course my comment caused his infamous cocky grin to appear on his face.

"Just doing my job." I laughed at how sexy he looked. I reached my hand down and picked up my under clothes ready to get dressed. "Wait!" He startled me.

"What?" I asked horrified, my heart beating rapid.

"Dance for me." I let out a sigh and continued getting dressed.

"Get dressed." I said throwing his clothes at him.

"Why?" He asked insulted.

"Cause no one wants to see your woo-hoo swingin around." He laughed.

"My woo-hoo Sango. Really? That's what you call the thing that makes you scream in pleasure?" My cheeks tinted red.

"What's wrong with saying woo-hoo." I asked shyly.

"Nothing, when you say it." He finally complied and put his clothes on. I sat between his legs as we watched tv. He held me smelling my hair and around my neck. "I can't wait to mark you as my mate."

"What's that exactly?" I questioned, my voice quiet.

"Its when a demon marks a woman as his for as long as they live."

"But I'll out live you." I stated sad.

"No you won't. As soon as I mark you, you age just as I do."

"That's comforting." I said closing my eyes and leaning back on him.

"I know. Its a great bond. I'll be able to tell if you need me, or are in danger. I'll be 100% in tune with your emotions just as you with mine."

"That's the most amazing thing ever." I said turning around to face him. He smiled and tears came down my face.

"What's wrong?" Alarm rang in your voice. I shook my head side to side.

"I'm happy. I've never been so happy. My mom knows and accepts our situation...and its all because of you, Inuyasha." He grabbed me in an unbreakable hug and held me there. I never wanted to be anywhere else. Our moment was shattered when my front door open and closed. He sniffed the air behind me.

"Its your family, Miroku and Kagome." He said letting me go. He growled as he stood us up. "I'll see you later." He said giving me one last kiss and leaving through the window. I started to remake my bed and put my room in order. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards my room.

"Its us." I heard Kagome's voice as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said loud enough for them to hear they came in with Inuyasha behind them. I was surprised even though I should have figured he would be there.

"We missed you at school today." She said sitting beside me on my bed. Miroku came to sit on the other side of me and Inuyasha sprawled across the floor, hands behind his head eyes closed. I know he was awake.

"I wasn't feeling too well." I said smiling.

"You don't have a fever." Miroku said touching my forehead with the back of him palm.

"It was probably just a stomach virus." I said reasuring him.

"That's good to know." I smiled at him. They continued to tell me what happened at school. I tuned them out until I heard his name being mentioned.

"...and then Inuyasha disappeared right after third period." She was looking at him with accusing eyes. "Where did you go?" She asked looking at him. He didn't open his eyes as he answered her.

"None of your damn business." Typical Inuyasha response.

"I'm your girlfriend therefore it is my business." She retorted.

"And why's that? I didn't know you owned me." His eyes opened and looked at her.

"I didn't say that. I'm just asking a simple question." She stood up and he did too. I wasn't up for their antics.

"Why do you need to know where I always am. What I'm always doing. Your like a damn leech." Her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't speak just turned around and went down the stairs.

"Was it necessary to be that angry towards her. You could have just answered her." Miroku's reasonable tone of voice filled the room.

"Whatever. I'm tired of her crap." He said sitting back down on the floor.

"Inuyasha go after her. That was so mean." I cut in.

"If your so worried you go after her Sango." I rolled my eyes and left the room, going down the stairs, out the door and towards the direction my friend just left.

"Kagome." I called out to her walking figure. She turned around to look at me with a tear stained face. "He didn't mean it."

"It sure sounded like he did." I could hear her voice get higher.

"Come on its Inuyasha." She looked down. "Do you really know him to be any other way?"

"I guess not." She said walking up to me. I hugged her and laughed.

"Don't let him get to you." I smiled.

"Thanks Sango. You're the best friend any one can ask for." I crumbled inside knowing I'm not that good of a friend as she thinks. We walked into my house and saw the boys sitting on the couch. We sat down beside them and watched tv.

**A/N: Yay I worked hard on this. please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Our Dirty Little Secret**

My house door opened and in came my mother and brother. My head turned around and I got up to greet them. "Hey guys." I said hugging Kohaku and then my mom. He ran upstairs and I followed my mom to the kitchen.

"So I guess you didn't tell them." She said putting some groceries away as I sat in the chair by the counter.

"Nope. I'm not ready to tell anyone."

"Things get messy like that."

"I know." I said spinning in the chair I was sitting in.

"You're going to have to tell them." She warned.

"Tell us what?" Miroku's voice startled me making me almost fall out of my chair.

"T-th-that I'm planning a surprise party for Kagome." I lied. I was so happy that her birthday was coming up in a week.

"How sweet of you." He said kissing my cheek. My mother gave me a look and I rolled my eyes getting up and going back to the living room. Kagome's hands were crossed over her chest and she was sulking while Inuyasha dug in his ears with his pinky. I inwardly cringed at the sight. "How about we sneak up to your room." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and we snuck up to my room. He pushed me on my bed and kissed around my neck and my ear down to my collar bone. His hand started to slip up my top and I stopped him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He smiled and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard I could barely breath. "I'm g-g-gonna pee." I said between fits. He stopped and looked behind us at a fuming Inuyasha while I tried to catch my breath.

"Can we help you?" He asked confused. I sat up under Miroku and looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha who seemed to catch himself.

"Err-well you two just ditched us." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh sorry. We just wanted to be alone for a little." He said sitting down on the side next to me.

"Why's that?" He asked in his usual Inuyasha voice. Miroku raised his eyebrows and slightly nudged his head towards me. I knew what it meant and I smirked. I could tell how irritated Inuyasha was.

"Yeah well Kagome left so I guess I'll just show myself out."

"No wait. I have to go too." He said getting up. "Later babe." He said leaning down and kissing me.

"Later." I said as they left. I was almost 100% sure I would be getting an angry visit from Inuyasha that night. I smiled and lied down catching up on some well deserved rest.

I felt cool air on my face and opened my eyes to see I was in the back of a moving car. I snapped up and looked around taking in my surroundings.

"You're finally up?" His voice startled me but I calmed at the familiarity of it.

"Inuyasha you scared me." I said climbing into the passenger seat. He smiled at me and continued driving. Nothing looked familiar to me. "Where are we going?" I asked looking out of the opened window.

"No fighting? I'm glad your letting me off easy tonight."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I guess I kind of kidnapped you."

"Maybe I like being kidnapped by you." I said in his ear. The car swerved and I smiled.

"Stop that. You're going to get us killed." He said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I said looking back out the window. "So where are we going?" I asked again.

"Somewhere that no one knows of."

"But I have to be home by the morning. We have school."

"I know, but just for a while. Ok?"

"Fine." I said sighing. I closed my eyes and let the wind hit my face. Suddenly it stopped. The cars engine shut off and I opened my eyes to look up at him but he wasn't there. My heart started thumping in my heart, maybe it wasn't Inuyasha all along. I started to panic as I heard my door open. I looked to see Inuyasha standing there his smile dropped and he stuck his head in the car to look at me.

"What happened are you ok?" He was worried. I smiled.

"Y-yeah I-I just got nervous when I didn't see you." I stuttered. He sighed in relief and kissed my forehead.

"You got me scared. Now get out I wanna show you something." I got out of the car and he led us to a flower field. It was filled with every flower one can imagine. The moon shone bright and the stars lit up the sky. "You like it?" He asked. I looked at him amazed.

"I love it." I said. A smile crept on his face as he tackled me to the flower field floor. We rolled down and finally stopped. I was on top of him laughing uncontrollably as he did the same. I fell to the side and held my stomach I haven't rolled around in a while. "Thanks Inuyasha for bringing me to this beautiful place." I said once I calmed down.

"You deserve it. I did you wrong by making you do it in the back seat of a car for your first time. That's not cool."

"I told you it was ok."

"Yeah but still I want my girl to have the best memories with me."

"Trust me, I do." I said laughing lightly. He kissed me and it got more passionate as the time went by. He got on top of me and straddled my hips. I was so heated in my special spot due to the pressure of him and then it was gone. I looked up to see him standing up above me.

"We should go." He said without looking at me.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I said taking his extended hand. He helped me up and we walked to the car hand in hand in silence. We drove home in the a comfortable silence. He pulled up in front of my house and turned the car off. I sat there not ready to leave him; not ready to leave this miraj we created of a perfect life. The sun was almost up.

"What's wrong?" He asked holding my hand. I looked up at him.

"Nothing." I said. He kissed me and I started getting out the car. "Bye." I said smiling.

"Bye." He said driving home. I climbed back up to my room and closed my eyes as if I was sleeping. Twenty minutes later I heard my mom knocking on the door. I got out of bed and opened the door.

"Hi mom." I said walking to the shower. Even though I didn't get any sleep last night I definitely needed to shower. I got dressed and went down stairs to a waiting boyfriend as always. He walked us to school and we met up with our friends. Every thing was normal and no one suspected a thing.

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know in a review thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Our Dirty Little Secret**

Her party was approaching quicker than anticipation and I had nothing. Not one single detail was planned. I was struggling in all but one of my classes, art. I was always tired because of mine and Inuyasha's night fling and me and Miroku were falling apart at the seams. My whole life was a mess and I was slowly cracking. I was barely holding on.

"Get up Sango." Miroku shaked me. My eyes opened as the teacher walked by eyeing me carefully.

"Thanks." I said putting my head in my hands.

"No problem. What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't answer. Class was finally over, I dragged my body out of the seat and then out of the class. Miroku stopped me on my way to the outside cafeteria. The halls were empty now. "Sango talk to me." I looked at him confused as he stood in front of me and lockers behind me blocking me from my escape. "Tell me what's wrong." This was one time I couldn't muster up a lie. He caught me off guard. I stood there thinking.

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong." I looked at the lockers behind him.

"Something is wrong. You're barely passing any of your classes, you're always tired and you don't talk to me anymore."

"I-I." I was defeated. I had no answer I cornered, trapped. I felt like crying, I really wasn't stable to deal with this right now. I looked down and felt hot tears form in my eyes. I shook my head feeling stupid.

"She hasn't gotten a present for Kagome and has no more money." I looked up at the voice. It was Inuyasha. I sighed in relief glad that he saved me from further interrogation.

"Well why didn't you just tell me that?" He asked looking back down at me. I shrugged my shoulders and he hugged me. "I'll give it to you if that's all you need." He said stroking me.

"I promise I'll pay you back every penny." My voice was shaky.

"You don't have to." He said walking us to the cafeteria.

"No. No. I want to." He smiled at me and we enjoyed our lunch.

The next few days went by no easier. I was still tired, I still struggled in classes and I still felt guilty for what I was doing to Miroku. Today was the day of her party its a Saturday. Not to hot out side. Inuyasha was going to spend the day with her at the mall and Miroku was going to help me decorate my place. My family kindly went to my aunts for the day. I woke up at 2:00 p.m, after getting in at 10 that morning, and took a shower. I felt like crying. I couldn't do this anymore. Sneaking around and getting three hours of sleep is not something I can handle as a seventeen year old. I threw on my invisible mask and headed down stairs towards my living room.

"Hey pretty girl. Ready?" I gave him a nervous smile and got out a banner that read 'Happy 17th Birthday Kagome'. He help me put it up on the wall so it was the first thing she saw. Next we had to move the small living room set to the side. Then the dining room set and we were done moving things. I sat down on the steps exhausted. It only took an hour and we had done all of the hard labor with a few hours before anyone showed up. "You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tired. Maybe I should do some homework I have a lot to catch up on."

"Sure. I'll help." I got my books out and started with history. That didn't take to long, I had made up four missing assignment in less than an hour. My english essay took me thirty minutes, it wasn't my best paper but it was at least a B. My eyes felt heavy once I got to math. I hated math it was confusing and difficult what was the point. "Move this here and this here..." Miroku said walking me through the equations. I looked at the paper confused. I dropped my pencil and hit my head on the desk.

"This is impossible!" I said irritated.

"Its not. It just takes practice." He said rubbing my back. "Here let me do this one as an example." He took my pencil and I looked up to see him solve the problem quickly with many steps. "Get it?" He asked hopefully.

"Not even a tiny bit." I answered truthfully.

"Let's take a break." He got up and turned on the tv. We sat on the carpeted floor and watched the tv. I layed down to feel more comfortable and before I knew it I was asleep. "Sango get up people are here." He said turning the tv off and putting away my books. I wiped the sleep from my eyes feeling a little better. I looked at the clock 8:00 pm. I stood up and answered the door. People filled the place and I put out the chips and cans of soda I bought for this. An hour past and I knew Kagome will be here any minute. "Every one please be quiet Inuyasha said they'll be here in a minute." Miroku said turning off the light. He gripped my shoulder as we waited in anticipation. The door knob turned and the lights flicked on.

"Surprise!" Every one yelled as Kagome looked at us surprised. She ran to me after her initial shock wore off and hugged me.

"Thank you Sango and Miroku! This is so nice." She said happily.

"Let's party." I said with as much enthusiasm as I had in body.

Music was on and every one was having a good time. And then it hit me, the smell of alcohol. I looked around and saw it in some girls hand.

"You can't have that here." I said walking up to her.

"Relax, its a party." She said taking a sip.

"This is my house and I don't want any of that crap here." I sounded like such a prude.

"Lighten up grandma and have some. It takes away all problems." The boy behind her said. I had problems and the thought tempted me. My better judgment told me not to, but the bad side of me told me to try it. I cracked a smile and took the bottle from her outstretched hand. My face scrunched up in disgust due to the gross liquid going down my throat.

"Its gross." I said.

"Yeah. But it gets better with every sip." He said smiling. "Trust me." I nodded and took another sip, and another and another. I lost track to how much I actually drank. I was loosing my balance.

I stumbled over to my boyfriend. "Hey Miroku." I said cheery.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Purrrrfect." I said into his ear.

"Are you drunk?" He asked smelling my breath.

"No." I said laughing. "Maybe a little." I whispered.

"Let's go." He said grabbing my arm.

"I wanna stay here." I whined. He didn't answer me as we went up the stairs. He pushed me on my bed and looked at me with angry eyes.

"How could you embarrass me like that?" He was fuming.

"Like what?" I asked oblivious.

"Like that. You're drunk and you need to stay here." He said looking away. All of a sudden my emotions coursed through me like a title wave. The boy must have lied to me, things weren't getting better they were getting worse. My emotions were heightened. I burst out into angry cry.

"You embarrassed me first Miroku with stupid Kira."

"Sango you can't bring that up you forgave me. What does that have to do with anything?" He asked frustrated.

"Because..." I was cut off by Kagome and Inuyasha's abrupt entrance.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome shrieked. I covered my ears due to the sharpness of her tone and my increase on my senses. I shook my head no.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, for everything." I was crying now.

"What do you mean?" She asked moving to stand between Miroku and I.

"I mean for what I did. What I continue to do." I looked at Inuyasha. He looked at me with eyes asking me to stop.

"We should leave. She needs to be alone." He said taking her hand.

"No I wanna hear what she's saying." She said looking back at me.

"I cheated on you Miroku." I said looking at him. He looked at me and left the room holding his head. I got up and chased after him. "Miroku wait."

"Why are you doing this?" He screamed.

"Because I feel like I need to tell you."

"You're drunk you don't mean it." I looked around and heard the music stopped the party must have ended.

"I do Miroku. I do. I don't love you anymore. I fell in love when you were gone." I said truthfully.

"Stop! Just stop it!" He yelled running down the steps. I stumbled down the steps behind him and went to the kitchen to wipe water on my face. "Sango. Just go upstairs." He said annoyed.

"Why?" I said turning around crying with a knife in my shaky hand.

"Put it down." Miroku said calmly.

"No! I don't want to." My friends joined us in the kitchen. Kagome's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry Kagome for ruining your perfect party, and your perfect life."

"Sango you didn't ruin everything." I held my head and then looked back up at them.

"I stole your boyfriend!" I screamed no longer able to contain my secret.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. please review until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Our Dirty Little Secret**

"I stole your boyfriend!" I screamed no longer able to contain my secret. Her eyes widened at my declaration.

"What? Its just the liquor." She said in disbelief.

"No its not. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think. Its driving me crazy. I hate this but its true. I'm sorry Kagome and Miroku. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry."

"Is it true?" She asked, her voice held all of her pride turning around to look at him for confirmation. He did that last thing I thought he would do, smiled. "So it is true." All of her pride gone.

"Its not like we meant for it to happen. It just did." He said annoyed. It baffled me how he could be so nonchalant and act as if he was the one to be asking questions in these situations.

"Things don't just happen!" She lashed out. "You let them happen!" Tears poured from her eyes. "You let that hoe get to you." Her face was red and her words stung me. I pressed the knife closer to my wrist drawing blood. All eyes turned to me.

"Sango don't." Inuyasha said coming towards me but Kagome stopped him.

"Let her. Let the harlot bleed. Let her blood soak the carpet for everyone to see the kind of back staber she is." She screamed. My heart pumped with hatred for myself. I let the knife slit my wrist. I looked down to see blood pouring from my veins and down on the floor. I slipped to the floor and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Beep-Beep-Beep

I heard the steady sound of a machine beeping. It matched what I felt in my chest. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by white walls and hooked up to several machines. I turned to my left, following the voices I heard.

"Its ok. I understand. She's easy to love. She's easy to fall in love with." It was Miroku talking. He shook Inuyasha's hand smiling.

"Thanks Miroku. I really appreciate your support."

"It was kind of ending anyways." He smiled making me smile. My heart rate increased, the steady sound of the machine increased as well. They turned to look and saw me awake. I suddenly wished I hadn't opened my eyes. Both men walked towards me.

"Are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked me. I looked ahead of me at the door.

"Where's my mom?" I asked. My voice was raspy and low.

"I'll get her." Miroku said leaving the room. Inuyasha sat on my bed next to me. I continued to look at the door, waiting for my mother's arrival.

"How could you do that to me?" I looked at him this time. To see unshed tears in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" I asked looking directly in my eyes feeling hot liquid run down the side of my face, going into my ears.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." The tears fell and he put one of his hands on my cheek as the other one was clenched in his lap.

"What happened? How am I hear?" I asked.

"You cut your wrist." He said holding my left hand up at me. More tears came out.

"Why? Why would I do that?" I asked sucking in air.

"Because Kagome told you to." My eyes opened wide and he continued. "After you told them about us.

"I what?"

"You got drunk at her party and told her about us." He said leaning closer to me. "I'm glad you told them. But upset you cut your wrists. You broke my heart Sango, I thought I lost you for good." His head came closer and I grabbed him in a weak hug.

"I'm so stupid. You should have let me die Inuyasha. You should have let me die!"

"I would never let you die. Not as long as I'm around." He looked in my eyes and wiped my tears as I did the same for him. I smiled at how sensitive he really was. This was another side of Inuyasha I never saw before. I was glad I did though. The door swung open and my family rushed in. My mother snatched me from his arms and clung to me as if her life depeneded on me.

"Sango. Oh Sango I'm so glad you're ok." She cried in my hair. I gave her the same weak hug as I gave Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean it. I was so out of myself at the moment." I whispered for only her to hear. She set me back down on my bed and smoothed out my hair.

"We'll be back later after you rest." I smiled at her. She dragged Inuyasha out of the room. He smiled and closed the door behind him. I closed my eyes and looked forward to some good rest I haven't gotten in a while.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of short and the chapter before the last. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Our Dirty Little Secret**

A/N: I know it took me a while to write this. So here it goes the last chapter.

It only took one week to get out of the hospital and one more to go back to school. Inuyasha brought me my homework every day. My grades gradually went up. My dad stopped in my room as I got ready to go back to school.

"Hi dad." I said smiling.

"Sango. I never had a chance to talk to you about your incident." He was serious.

"I'm sorry dad. I was overwhelmed with every thing around me."

"I know about the whole Miroku, Inuyasha thing. Your mother told me."

"Look daddy I really love.." I was cut off by his laughter.

"I'm not here to lecture. I'm here to tell you that Inuyasha is a fine boy for you, and I'm glad you have him. He really loves you." I was stunned.

"Thanks you daddy. I'm glad you approve. It really mean a lot to me." I said hugging him. He hugged me back and pushed me towards the door.

"Now go to school. Do good." I smiled and left. My life was slowly getting on track. Inuyasha was outside of my house waiting with Miroku. Once again I was shocked. Miroku should hate my guts for what I did to him.

"M-Miroku?" I questioned.

"Don't worry Sango. I'm not upset at all. I see that you and Inuyasha have something we could never have and I respect that." He said. I smiled happy that he was such an understanding person. We walked to school and I was hoping Kagome would have the same reaction as Miroku - guess I got my hope up too high. She in fact did the opposite of what I hoped for.

"Don't sit near me you suicidal wench." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to deal with her now, not when things were getting better. Knowing Kagome she'll be back to normal in a week running around with a new boy. Now that my counselor knew about my suicidal attempt I had to spend my lunch in her office telling her what led me to do what I did. I hated opening up to people. I didn't want her to know, it was embarrassing. Lunch was over without me telling my counselor anything except that I did slit my wrist. I went to the other two of my classes and went home with Inuyasha. Pretty routine day, except Inuyasha came over. I smiled as we hung out in my room. We no longer needed to fight for our love we had it whether any one agreed or not. There we were, I was sitting up his head in my lap watching tv. He held my bandaged wrist and rubbed it.

"I love you Sango." Inuyasha said looking up from my lap.

"I love you too." I said looking at him. He kissed my wrist and looked back at me. He got out of my lap and switched places so I was between his legs, him sitting behind me holding me in an unbreakable embrace. I smiled as he sniffed my neck, one of his dog qualities. I found it cute. He says once he mates me I'll age as he does, allowing us more time together. I smiled again and wished we could stay like this forever, blocked from the outside world. Nothing distracting us, getting in our way. But I know this won't last forever so I sit and hold his arms that are wrapped around my waist, and enjoy having him to myself.

A/N: I'm sorry this was short and I really hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
